


Roof top

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, M/M, Peaceful, Quiet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Sometimes Arthur just had to get away from it all.





	Roof top

There were times when Arthur couldn’t take it. His father yelling about something Arthur hadn’t done or had no control over, yet it was still Arthur’s fault. Endless meetings, patrols, knights to train, peasants to assist. Expectations, demands, the never-ending knowledge that he must be perfect or Camelot would fail. 

Voices in his ear, in his heart, in his head. 

But on the roof-top, it was quiet. Peaceful. 

When Merlin found Arthur there, he sat down next to him, not saying a word. 

As if Merlin understood. 

Maybe he did. 

And for a little while, that was enough for Arthur.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
